The midnight star
by Yakall
Summary: Warren's not himself. It's almost like he's being controlled. When his friends and family set out for a solution, they realize they just might be in over their heads.
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

I moved fictober to my short stories

I do own fablehaven

Kendra was sitting on the couch attempting to make a hot pad. Grandma Larsen had showed her the basics. She was getting frustrated she couldn't get the stitches right and there was holes everywhere. She just couldn't crochet.

She sat down rejected she could ask Grandma again but she wanted a new perspective or a different way to do it. She would have asked Vanessa but Vanessa was out of town with Elise. She decided to give it a shot later. She had been working on it for a couple hours and she needed a break.

While she was setting her stuff down she heard Warren coming through the front door. She went to say hi.

He looked so grumpy.

"What's wrong?" Kendra asked.

"They didn't have any of my fruit smoothies at any store and when I asked the cashier she told me they were discontinued! Discontinued can you believe that?!" Warren yelled.

He proceeded to stomp out of the room.

"What's got him upset?" Seth asked walking into the room.

"They discontinued his fruit smoothie"

"That's weird I know that he loved it but nothing ever upsets him like that the time you 'died' he was just sad and mopey forever but he never gets that mad"

"Do you think he's a sting bulb?"

"Maybe but why"

"He's not magic so we can't test that Brackens busy. Maybe we should lick him in the dungeon for a couple days." Kendra jokes.

"That's not a bad idea"

"But what if he really is just upset or somethings happening with him"

" I don't know"

"Lets bring it up with grandpa"

"Hey Grandpa we need to tell you something" Kendra said.

They told him about all that was going on.

"We need reinforcements can you guys go and see if Bracken can come in and help us this is not normal.

Seth got his coin out

"Bracken Bracken we need your help" Seth thought

"What's up?

"We need you to see if Warrens alright he wasn't him self and we think he could be a sting bulb"

"Alright I'll come as fast as I can"

When Bracken came they set up a plan, They would have a movie night and they would have Bracken sit next to Warren. He was then going to see if something was wrong.

When they were watching toy story Bracken searched through Warrens thoughts he couldn't find anything that was unusual. When the movie was over they all stood up and stretched.

Bracken looked at Warrens eye and something wasn't right. His eyes were a shade too grey. Unicorns have excellent memories so he new something was up. When he searched he saw a splinter of something powerful magic was hiding something from him. He searched again and he couldn't get through it but one thing was sure: Warren was being controlled by something he had never seen before.


	2. Chapter 2 an important trip

Chapter 2 an important trip

I don't own fablehaven

When Warren had left everyone else went into Stan's office.

Bracken gave them the run down of what they had done.

"Wait he's being controlled?" Seth asked.

"Yes and we need to find out who is doing it.' Bracken responded " I only know of one thing that will be able to help us"

"Is it the singing sisters?" Seth asked flatly.

"Yes we will need to go there fast something big is happening I just know it." Bracken said. " also don't say anything important or suspicious in front of him they might be getting information out of him."

They all got geared up while Dale destructed Warren and said that they were all needed in a mission to go down to the Rio preserve because a problem had occurred.

Kendra was nervous she remembered when Seth had gone to the sisters and it wasn't a good experience.

When they arrived at the spot they all agreed that Seth and Tanu should go. They all waited for what seemed like hours.

Seth and Tanu came back.

"So they told us about this book that had a magic spell that could undo what ever is happening to Warren the price was once we were don't with the book we would have to give that and another book that is in the same cave to them." Seth explained.

"Where exactly is this cave at?" Stan asked.

"The rio preserve".

It was a long journey until they ended up at the preserve. Everyone was tense. They all remembered when Maddox had come to the preserve and almost died.

"It's ok we are in a large group" Kendra reassured them all.

Fighting through shrubs and undergrowth they made there way slowly. They heard weird sounds things like gurgling noises and thwacking of stones. It smelled odd in the forest too it was a sweet smell but it also had a sour smell you could almost taste. Through the day they were sweating in the hot humid jungle.

They eventually came into a clearing where they decided to rest for the night.

"I'll watch as patrol" Bracken offered.

"Alright" they all agreed.

What they didn't know was that Bracken was magically concealing them so the monsters wouldn't find or notice them.

Bright and early the next day they continued their trek. It took 4 days before they found the cave they were looking for.

They walked through the entrance.

The cave was much designed like how the artifacts were hidden 3 guardians and lots of traps.

They saved each other so many times they couldn't count. They were now at the last guardian. Bracken re gripped his horn, and everyone else their according weapon. The room had a little calf in it walking around in circles. They killed it. The next one had horns but it was still little in size. The next one was a normal bull. The next one had snakes that shot venom from the horns of the bull. The fourth was massive bulging muscles covered it its eyes were a deep red and it now had 8 long legs. They somehow managed to kill that one too. The final one. Was like the other one but only brackens horn could hurt it. They all protected Bracken while he caught the beast. One of the legs almost got Bracken but it grabbed Kendra instead.

Kendra squealed. Seth knee what he had to do he stole the horn from Bracken and cut off the bulls leg that was blocking it from Kendra. He hacked away and finally found his mark. He tamed the horn into its eye and that's what killed it. He rummaged through the bits of bull everywhere. He found Kendra under one of the larger pieces. Her face was bleeding and her arm was twisted the other way and she was unconscious. "Bracken" Seth screamed "heal Kendra"

Bracken ran over and started to heal her. Her bones mended and her cut closed shut.

"Her wounds are healed but she's going to need to rest awhile." Bracken said.

They decided to camp there for the night.

The next morning Kendra was up and about again. They decided to go forward. They walked into the treasure room

"Don't take anything else except the books. Only pick up the books at the same time."

Seth took a step forward but Kendra pulled him back

"See look that tile would have fallen if you stepped on it we need to be careful."

"Alright"

Kendra made her way slowly inspecting every square. There going was slow and it took them two hours to cross a space about 50 yards. (45.72 meters). The floor they had passed over was a beautiful mosaic. It depicted a giant tree with vivid colors ranging from reds to purples. It looked incredibly real and the detail was fine.

The treasure room itself was still impressive. It had giant Quarts pillars and marble arches trimmed with gold. Strange little statues stood on elegant pillars. Jewels lined the walls giving everything a light air about it. Golden coins and jewelry littered the floor in neat little rows. The view was breath taking.

Everyone was amazed at how it all looked they sat staring for a good five minutes just taking it all in. Kendra noticed a little waterfall with the most beautiful blues and greens something out of a tropical movie, was in the corner. She walked over towards it. The waterfall was behind one of the statues and it wasn't very big. Each side of it was on the wall so it was in the very corner. The front of it was a little pond the water ran in to. It was a fourth of a circle and raised up about as tall as Kendra's foot.

The group began rummaging through things to find the books.

"I found one!" Seth called out.

After a while of searching Grandpa Sorenson found one too.

"Ok everyone ready?" Bracken said.

"Yup"

"O LIFT!"

They yanked the books of their pedestals. They heard a strange rumbling sound.


	3. Chapter 3 the books

Chapter 3 the books

The ceiling started to cave in and big rocks were falling. They ran back toward the tiled floor and Bracken went first because he knew exactly which tiles were safe. They were nearing the entrance but the door was going down fast.

Seth was so close when the door closed. Kendra and Bracken had gotten through but everyone else was on the inside.

"Bracken what are we going to do?" Kendra asked frantically.

"There has to be a crack somewhere in there side or else there wouldn't be air in there because this door is sealed shut"

"What if there is no crack and the air is running out?"

Bracken yelled to the other side "are there any holes leading out above ground?"

"Ya but it's too dangerous" Seth's faint voice called back.

"Get in a sturdy spot and Wait until it's all done falling we will meet you at the top."

Kendra and Bracken went out and made they way towards the entrance.

Seth hated waiting he couldn't stand being in this busted cave waiting for it to be safe. When the time finally came to go out he looked around and was amazed and a little saddened that the beautiful building was now ruined. They climbed over Debris and made there way to the opening. A tiny hole had made its way to the surface and light was streaming down through it. He heard Kendra shouting something but he was to far away to hear.

"Guys I think I here Kendra" Seth said

"Lead the way" Grandma Sorenson said.

They went on to here Kendra say "We're going to make the hole a little bigger Bracken has a ladder" they heard some scraping noises and the room lights up a little. They heard something being tied to a large something. Then the ladder came down.

One by one they ascended the ladder and were out of the cave. "Ok Bracken why do you have a ladder?"

"It's really handy to have and I figured you guys would have rope so we were covered"

"Alright What's are game plan?" Kendra asked.

"Let's find shelter" Bracken said.

So they set off looking for a safe place to spend the night.

They woke up bright and early the next morning and decided to take a look. Seth handed Bracken the books.

"Wow! These things have a lot of magic running through them" Bracken said.

He opened the book and the pages were blank. He started flipping through them until he came across a page of words.

It showed a recipe that said

The Albertson mind controlling cure

Ingredients: 3 twelve inch strands of hair from a narco blix born on the day of the dead, 2 ounces of any courage potion, a pinch of mint powder, and some walrus butter.

Step 1

Stir the courage potion to the walrus butter until creamy.

Step 2

Sprinkle the mint powder on the mixture.

Step 3

Heat the hairs to 359 degrees f then blend well

There was another page I The back if it that said

How to find a sun shadow scale flower

Step 1

Use a magical flute in the alps to summon the goat boy

Step 2

Earn his approval in any way he sees fitting

Step 3

He will give you instruction to the position

After reading things over everyone was confused

"I think this is a book that shows you what you need most that would explain why the other pages are blank" Bracken said.

"Ya but why the flower?" Seth said

"Um guys I don't want to make alarm but one of these pages it torn and that would mean someone or something had messed with it. Because if it was nature then other pages would have been damaged also" Kendra said

"We should get back to Fablehaven as soon as we can" Grandpa Sorenson said.

They trekked through the terrain until they got off the preserve. They contacted Aaron ahead of time to let him know to pick them up. His plane arrived 5 minutes later and they all got in.

They arrived at Fablehaven 12 hours later they were driving up the driveway. They got inside and someone was at the table.

The mysterious person turned around and it was someone they had never expected to see again.


	4. Chapter 4 confusion

Chapter 4 confusion

Seth was so outraged he ran forward and tackled him out of the chair. He proceeded to scream "how are you still alive" right into Gavin Rose's face.

"Seth calm down!" Dale said " this is the real Gavin. Navarog was using his identity this whole time"

"Wait what?!"

"Let me explain myself" Gavin said " I know all the terrible things Navarog did as me and I'm sorry I am really dragon brother though. Oh good you have a unicorn have him come check me that will make things easier"

Bracken walked up and entered his mind.

"He's clear"

"Dale has filled me in on the whole situation and I want to help you guys"

Some of the people in the room were still hesitant it is hard to forgive what happened even if the real Gavin didn't do it.

They caught Gavin and Dale up to speed with everything

"Wait when do you have to return these books?" Gavin asked.

"In the next 3 years"

"Why that long?"

"Who knows but it make me wonder what are we getting ourselves into"

"Can I hold the second book?" Gavin asked. Grandpa Sorenson handed it over to him. When he touched it, it started to glow and he had this glossy look in his eyes. "Get it away from him"

Bracken tried to grab it but it was like there was an invisible shield protecting it. Kendra tried next and she touched it and it grew even brighter and she got glossy eyes too. Seth then tried it and the same thing happened to him. The book lost its light and Gavin, Kendra, and Seth all fell to the floor unconscious.

Seth woke up but things didn't feel right it was as if time were slowed here his movement felt muddy and he was slow to process things. Then all of the sudden things were back to normal except him, Kendra, and Gavin were in a meadow.

In this meadow there was a unicorn in human form. She was tall and had deep orange hair that flowed down her to her lower back. She had a blue dress that flowed down her also. Her features were soft and elegant. She was warm and caring but also strict and a no nonsense kind of face. There was a dragon in human form as well. He was dressed in fine robes of silk. His face reminded Seth of a triangle. His features were sharp. There was also a demon there. He was once again in human form he was big and bulky. Literally the definition of a meat head. Big blocky head with thick eyebrows and squinted eyes he was wearing a tan suit. It was the whole shabang it even had a pocket watch chain in his pocket.

They were standing over a circle that looked as if it had been drawn by a brown crayon. The unicorn said "I Celeste the first of the unicorns do hereby lay my first horn down In order to create the flower of the ages!" Her voice was silky and enchanting.

Then the Demon spoke In his gravely voice " i mendred Do hereby lay down my first claw in order to create the weapon of ages!"

Then the Dragon spoke "I Camdoa do hereby lay down my first scale In order to create the stick of conjuncture, for the ages!" His voice was rich and reminded Seth of a stream of chocolate.

Each creature payed down what they said they would and a bright light began to build. In chorus they all said "We the firsts of our kind use our magic to create the power of conjucture for this shall be a flower, weapon, and in main form a stick. This shall only be used once and only by the hands of a creature of light, dark, and dragon all working together. These things by do we swear."

The light was swirling around the creatures and sounds like intense thunder could be heard. It was so loud that it knocked the kids to the ground.

Once the vision was over Kendra, Seth, and Gavin were seated.

"What happened?" Kendra asked Bracken.

"It looks like you guys fell unconscious"

"I think we were having a dream or some sort of vision" they told them all about it, every detail.

"Do you think this has to do with the sun shadow scale flower? Is that the stick of conjucture?"

"Maybe. But we also need to cure Warren"

"Tanu you have the stuff except the hair right?"

"Ya."

"How are we going to get the hair. Wait isn't Vanessa's birthday on the day of the dead?"

"Her hairbrush!"

They rushed into Vanessa's room and searched but could not find a hairbrush.

"Oh I'm so stupid! I forgot that blixes only have 3 sets of hair. Meaning that if she were to cut it all off it would grow back 2 more times and then be gone. So of course she must have some magical way of keeping her hair combed properly" Bracken said.

"Wait what?"

"It's not a commonly known thing"

"So we need Vanessa?"

"But she's out of town"

Kendra was getting frustrated. They couldn't think of any way to get ahold of Vanessa, which in hindsight was stupid because if there was an emergency like this one they couldn't contact her.

"Ok does anyone actually know where she went?" Grandpa Larsen asked.

The question came up short. No one had an answer for it.

"There's got to be something we can do right?" Seth asked Bracken.

"Ugh stupid unicorn blix rivalry! Why could I have not learned more about them. The whole world could be controlled and it would be my fault for not knowing something" Bracken said frustratedly.

"Hey it's ok we've been through some tuff things. We can get through this too" Kendra reassured him.

"If she went with Elise then maybe Trask would have some connection" Kendra suggested after everyone had sat in silence for about ten minutes.

"Of course!"

They plugged in the phone and dialed Trask's emergency line.

One ring. Two ring.

"Stan what's up?"

"Do you have a way to contact Elise?"

"Ya why?"

"She's on a road trip with Vanessa and we need to contact Vanessa"

"Ok she has a magic button someone gifted to her kind of like Brackens telepathic coins"

"Could we be able to get it soon"

"Ya actually I'm really close I always carry it on me. I can be at Fablehaven in 2 hours."

"Alright see you then"

The call ended. The phone was then unplugged.

"Bracken future idea: what if you made us all coins to communicate through ehh" Seth proposed.

"Maybe but right now we have more important matters at hand."

They heard the knock and Trask walked in and said "I know I could have just said what you told me to her but I figured it needed to be done in person."

"You're right there are many delicate details"

The conversation began with Stan asking Elise if she could give the button to Vanessa. Stan gave her the scoop. Everything from Warren being mind controlled to the spell.

"Ok so ok try to make it to Fablehaven as soon as I can"

"Alright stay safe"


	5. Chapter 5 complications

Chapter 5 complications

I don't own fablehaven

I would like to dedicate this chapter to LongLiveOurKing.

Relief is what Kendra felt when she heard the door open. Vanessa put her bags down and asked "who missed me?"

"Vanessa I'm so glad your here!" Kendra said while rushing up and giving her a hug.

"Alright lets get some hair now"

She plucked out three strands of hair and handed them over to Tanu.

Tanu rushed off to begin making the potion. Kendra cleared her voice and asked Vanessa about her trip.

"Too be honest it wasn't that fun being in a car for extended periods of time with Elise. I'm glad to be home but not in these circumstances."

Tanu came down and announced it done. The plan they came up with was to have it in Warrens water cup for dinner. They would tell him that it was a new drink Kendra was trying.

*at dinner*

Kendra began telling Warren all about 'her new drink'. "It's like a smoothie and a milkshake in one. It had strawberries and coconuts Ooh and some lime. You'll love it!" Kendra tried to be as perky as she was when she normally got exited. She was nervous because she couldn't lie very well and it was vital that he drink it.

"Ok I'll give it a try in a little bit"

Dinner continued and Warren never touched his cup.

"Warren normally you would bounce at the opportunity to try something new!" Vanessa prompted.

"I'm sorry Kendra but I'm so full I couldn't eat or drink another thing!" He stood up and put his dishes in the sink. Including the potion

"Tanu please tell me you have more" Seth whispered nervously to the Samoan.

"Uh ya might have a problem there. I'm out of mint powder"

"Oh that's it I thought something bad was happening"

Tanu began twitching his thumbs nervously " Well that's the it had to be true mint powder. It's extremely hard to get. I managed to find a true mint plant on shoreless isle"

"So how are we going to get this?"

"I know someone who might have some but she's on a mission currently"

"Well that doesn't help us at all" Seth whined.

"What are you two whispering about?" Kendra asked in hushed tone because Warren was in the room over.

"We have a situation"

Everyone was gathered up and informed about the mint leaf.

"I wish I could say we had some here but we don't. Bracken is there any chance that the fairy kingdom grows them?" Stan asked.

"I don't believe so but I can ask the Queen" Bracken responded " I'll need a moment hold on"

He came back in in a moment. "Alright she said there is one plant but it's in one of the untransformed places"

"Well here we go again" Seth muttered.

"Wait" Kendra said "what about the whole no humans being there?"

"You're human" Seth pointed out.

"She's fairykind And also she's right about the no human thing but I'm sure we could make an exception even you Seth but it might not be pleasant for you"

"I'm sure they'll love me"

So they made there way out the door and to the fairy shrine. Once they were there they picked out the largest boat and filed in. The naiads didn't mess with the boat because that was forbidden but they did taunt.

"Eww What are a bunch of humans doing here?" One naiad said. The word human was filled with disgust.

They just ignored them and continued on.

The naiads didn't want this reactions so they started targeting direct people.

"That girl in there is by far the most disgusting thing I have ever seen."

"Ya she's so stupid too can't even help her friends"

"Or do anything"

Kendra tried to shake these comments off but they really did hurt even if it wasn't that mean.

Bracken was opening his mouth about to speak but Seth got to it instead. "Say that about my sister again! Kendra done what you guys could only dream of! She's fairykind, she defeated the demon queen, she's killed a poison dragon, she's been through things that any normal person would have cracked but Kendra is strong she's smart and talented too. And in no way shape or form is she ugly you guys are just jealous!"

The naiads were taken back.

"Oh ya well I Uh bet she isn't immortal so ha" one of them attempted.

"Ya but she doesn't sit in a pond all day" Seth said back.

The naiads didn't say anything.

"Thanks Seth" Kendra said.

"Ya That was awesome" Bracken said. He was secretly wishing that he could have said something that meaningful. What he had in mind was good but clearly Seth knew Kendra linger than him.

The boat bumped up against the shore and they got out. In total it was Seth, Kendra, Bracken, Vanessa, Stan, and Ruth. They walked into the middle of the island and knelt down just like Bracken. Had explained. There was a bright flashe and Seth felt like when you do a drop on a really high rollercoaster. He closed his eyes but the after images were dancing behind his eyelids.

"Well welcome to the fairy kingdom!" Bracken invited.


	6. Chapter 6 the mint leaf

Chapter 6 The mint leaf

I don't own fablehaven

The Fairy Kingdom was stunning to say the least. Exotic plants filled the air with amazing smells. It wasn't to hot or humid or dry it was just right. Like on a sunny day we're it's not to cold or hot. There was a slight breeze that whisked through Kendra's hair. The sun was shining and Kendra felt unstoppable.

They could do this. Fix whatever was wrong. There was that voice in her head telling her what if she couldn't what if she failed. What if there was something bigger at play? She shook her head and cleared her head of these thoughts.

They had been traveling for a while now and they hadn't run into any creatures. Seth was a little disappointed. He was expecting creatures everywhere. He wanted to see something cool not just a bunch or plants.

The terrain around the group began to change subtly. Things were a little more cold. Everything wasn't as vibrant as it was. "We are getting close" Bracken said.

Now they were walking in a swampy area. They passed many plants that Seth thought could be the mint leafs but he was proven wrong.

"There that's it!"

Everyone gathered around the plant. It was a pale sickly shade of green. It had a short little stem with big curvy leafs that had Ridged edges. It was soft to the touch and felt delicate and light.

Bracken carefully picked it up when a bright flash of light blinded them momentarily. Holding the plant was a gorgeous girl with long silky brown hair. She had elegant feature like that of a dryad. "Halt!" She said. "I am Mintilda keeper of this plant! You shall not have it in your position until proven other wise!" Her voice was fairly high pitched and she spoke while turning her nose up slightly.

"Mintilda we are in need of your plant to make a potion for our very dear friend who is being kind controlled!" Kendra said desperately.

"Ah fair young lady your words ring true but I'm afraid they will need to be justified by actions." Mintilda explained.

"What will you have us do?"

"I am in need of a river of pure water."

"How do we accomplish this?"

"You must sing to the rain birds. For only true of heart can summon them"

"Uh what do we need to sing?" Seth asked butting into the conversation.

"You must sing a lullaby that has no words, a melody that rings with inspiration!" Mintilda said.

"Where do we need to sing this?" Kendra asked.

"On top of that hill" Mintilda said while point to a near by hill. "You and the unicorn shall sing this tune for these are the birds of the fairy kingdom. No I must wish you parting and good fortune. If you are worthy come and find me at dawn."

And with that Mintilda vanished in a puff a sparkles leaving the faint smell of mint.

Bracken and Kendra walked over to the hill. "I know of a song she could be talking about it" Bracken played the song through her head. Kendra found it gorgeous. "I will play this when we sing it"

There song began. It was the most beautiful song that could ever be heard. It was a tale of happiness and hope of death and despair. It was like a waterfall mesmerizing and enchant full. It rang true. It was what the sounding nature and of peace of the heavens and the Earth. It was a relaxing breeze and epic tempest.

By the time the duet was finished a great sound emerged. The rain birds were what inspired all rain and the myth of thunderbirds. "We hear your song and are uplifted and saddened at the grace of it we shall cry you a river" the birds said in union. Water spilled out of there eyes making there way down the hill. The water was dazzling with a most tropical and clear blue. Something about the water stood out. "We thank you for your service" The birds signed off and flew away.

They walked back to the rest of the group. No words were shared everyone just embraced the moment.

"You have been proven worthy and now I give you this true mint leaf in accord to your dead. You have washed away this horrid swamp that was full of abominable things and have cleaned it to its purest state. Sir Bracken and lady Kendra I am honored to give you this." Mintilda produced the plant and gave it to them. "Partings And May fate let us meet again dear friends" she walked if waving and poof she was gone again.

*wow so that's a lot different then I expected. Oh well it was cool. I figured there should be some kind of guardian to the mint plant. Then you know rain birds inspired about thunderbirds I have learned in school about.*


	7. Chapter 7 trying again

Chapter 7 trying again.

I don't own fablehaven

Now that they had received what they came for they made their way back to Fablehaven.

When they arrived back they were greeted by Dale and Gavin. "did you get it?" Gavin asked.

"Ya" Everyone who had went was really tired especially Kendra and Bracken. At seeing the looks on their faces Dale asked "what exactly happened?" In a worried tone.

Kendra and Bracken looked at each other and headed upstairs to take a nap. Kendra said goodbye to Bracken as he went into the guest bedroom while she kept on going to the attic. She went straight for her bed and just plopped down. When she woke up she took a shower and got fresh clothes on.

Heading down stairs she saw Tanu come out of his room with a tube that held a purply grey liquid inside.

When Tanu came back downstairs Seth had already prepared a cup. "Warren!" Kendra yelled.

"Ya?" Warrens voice called out from the living room.

"You ready to try my smoothie?" She asked.

"Ok" everyone heard him get up from the couch and lazily make his way to the kitchen. He yawned then stretched. "Ok let's taste this bad boy"

Kendra handed him the cup and he chugged it. "Ya Kendra that's um pretty good"

Warren began to shake and then he tipped over. He got back up blinking rapidly. "Wow what happened?" He asked while clutching his head.

"Bracken could you ya know" Bracken nodded and went through Warrens mind.

"He doesn't remember anything. He's clear" Bracken reported.

They told everything that had happened to Warren. "Wow Thanks you guys you would do all that for me?

"Always" they responded back.

"Oh and I didn't even notice you Gavin until they got to that part"

"That's alright" Gavin said.

"So we need you to tell us everything you remember before you forgot." Stan said.

"I remember driving along and coming into an intersection. Then I saw a bright flash of light." Warren said.

Bracken let out a 'hmmm' noise and sat down concentrated in thought.

"So what now?" Seth asked.

"I believe we need to find ourselves a magic flute"

It was growing late into the night and everyone went of to sleep.

"Alright so where does someone find a magic flute?" Seth asked.

"Well the only one I can think of is at Wyrmroost. It should be near Patton's fake grave"Bracken said.

"Oh please not there" Seth said.

"First of why do you know that and second why didn't we find it when we were looking for the other stuff there?" Kendra asked.

"Well I remember one of my sisters playing one and then they gave it too one of their favorite humans. The flute was past down generations and when zzyzx closed she kept bragging about how Patton had buried the flute near his grave sight." Bracken replied.

"Ok well so we need to make us a trip" Kendra said.

"I feel like anything that can go wrong with us always does. Next thing you know it the flutes not there or it's actually the wrong flute" Seth humped.

They went off to start packing.


	8. Chapter 8 magical flutes and whatnot

Chapter 8 Magical Flutes and what not

I don't own fablehaven

The airplane was flying over mountains and cliffs on its way to Wyrmroost. Aaron Stone was currently piloting the plane again.

Kendra was nervous so many bad things went wrong when they had last visited. Navarog he killed Dougan trapped Warren almost killed Mara. Kendra almost died too.

Now she was worried that someone wouldn't make it through this. Bracken took a turn helping Aaron so that they could get through the border.

Then it happened they were in.

"Do you guys remember were the grave is at?" Bracken asked while the plane was preparing to land.

"It's by Blackwell keep"

The wheels on the plane popped out and they got out of the plane.

They went to the castle and found his grave.

"Now where exactly is the flute hidden?"

"I'm not sure but it must be around here"

The digging had begun. The sun was setting and so far they didn't have any complications.

"I found it!" Seth said. "Except it's not a flute but it's a map telling us how to get there"

"Where is it at?"

Seth traced his finger across the map to where a certain cliff was starred. He set the map down and pointed East "that way".

Their trek had started. Bracken put a little distracted spell on the group with Kendra helping. They ran into no dragons.

"There it is!" Seth-said excitedly. He wonders what was in the cave. Did they have to face any wacko monsters? Maybe a dragon? Or something he hadn't ever heard of. People often told him that he should stop being so exited for dangerous things that could save the whole world. He told them back that if he were to not get exited then the world would be filled with demons right about now.

So his excitement continued.

They had to get out some rope and make there way up the mountain. It was a long journey but they eventually made it.

They walked in the cave and dozens of beautifully glowing flutes hung way above their heads.

"Hey guys look at this" Seth said while pointing at the map. The actual map part was gone and it was replaced by words that were clearly someone's sloppy handwriting it read "these are the magical flutes. Only one of them can suit your cause. The others if touched shall seal your doom choose wisely."

"So how do we determine which one it is?" Kendra asked.

"It said only one will do what we want so we can probably assume they all do something different or one of them is the only one that actually works." Warren said thoughtfully.

They day around considering their options Seth stood up and said he wanted a closer look. He grappled the rope and hung it from a near by stalactite that had a dent in it perfect for holding the rope. He climbed up and observed the flutes.

Kendra watched as her brother probably did something very stupid but no one could think of anything better to do. Plus Seth had acquired some good instincts.

She saw him reach up and trap a flute three feet away from him.

He slid down the ladder and pronounced that this was in-fact their flute because they were all not doomed.

"How did you know which one to grasp?"

"Deductive reasoning skills. So we all saw the dent in the stalactite. It was perfect for my rope. That leads me to believe that this cave was used before and the flute must be nearby. As I watched the flutes I got this gut feeling telling me this one" Seth said while holding up the flute "was the right one. Its kind of like a sixth sense"

"Wow nice job" Kendra said.

Seth examined the flute more carefully. It was about 8 inches long and half an inch wide. It had six holes in it. It was made out of a light material that looked like much lighter gold.

They walked out of the cave and made their way down the rope. The rope had knots in it so that they could easily use them as foot and hand holds

They spent the night at the bottom of the cliff and the next day they went back to were Aaron and Gavin had stayed with the plane.

They flew home and again they rested in all their nice beds.


	9. Chapter 9 the goat boy

Chapter 9 goat boy

I don't own fablehaven

After they had all thoroughly rested they were up and at it again.

The alps were very cold and snowy they weren't sure if there was a specific spot that they needed to call the goat boy.

Seth took out the flute and began playing long notes he continued until heard a grumbling.

"Ya ya ya I get it stop your awful music" a Satyr said grouchly.

"Are you the goat boy?" Seth asked.

"Ya I suppose that's me" the goat boy said. He had a very grumpy tone about him.

"We've come looking fo-" Kendra began but was cut off.

"Ya for the sun shadow scale flower no doubt" the goat boy said.

"Yea well-" Seth began.

" ah I see you've met Mintilda." The goat boy said.

"How do you know her?" Kendra asked.

"She's me sister. And good one at that too" the goat boy said. "You see I got satyr from my Daddy goat and Mintilda got mint plant from mommy Mintisha."

"Oh um that's cool" Seth said

"What do we need to do to get your flower?" Stan asked.

"That, is a good question. What do I want in order to trade you guys for possibly the most powerful thing in the universe hmmm" the goat boy said while strolling his chin thoughtfully. "I want you to bring me a cloud"

"A cloud?" Kendra asked.

"It will prove to me your worthy"

"I've had just enough of _proving_ my self." Seth said grumpily.

"See i likes this one" the goat boy said while pointing to Seth.

"How exactly do we get this mentioned cloud" Ruth asked.

"That's for you to find out" the goat boy said. "I'll wait two days for you but after that you get a change in assignments."

They walked away from the satyr.

"How on Earth are we supposed to get a cloud?" Seth said.

No one had an answer for that.

"I think we're going to need some outside help" Kendra said. "Bracken would your mom no anything?"

"We could always try" Bracken said.

They set up camp and waited for Bracken to come back with word from is mom.

"Does she know?" Seth asked.

"Sit down and I'll tell you" Bracken said "she said she learned this myth as a child. It's about a little girl who had a fascination with clouds. She would always watch them whenever they were around. One day she decided that she wanted to hold one and keep it. She tried everything she could think of before asking the wise old man of the village. He told her that the cloud were meant to roam free and above everything else except the stars and the planets alike. She was not satisfied with her answer so she tried again this time she considered how water works. It gets evaporated in the sky then forms clouds and the clouds rain the water back so it can start all over again. She decided to go to the naiads with this one. Her mother always told her how dangerous they were and she should never go near them. The girl had some magic in her though. She was able to watch some water evaporate but she stopped it before it rose to the sky it made the cloud she wanted."

"So we need to stop the water from going up to high?" Seth said.

"Ya" Warren said.

They spent all day and all night trying to catch a cloud. Not one of them was successful. But that's when Kendra realized something the others didn't.


	10. Chapter 10 the sun shadow scale flower

Chapter 10 the sun shadow scale flower

I don't own fablehaven

Kendra walked away from the rest of the group and back towards the goat boy.

"This challenge is impossible" Kendra said.

"Why is that?" The goat boy asked.

"Because clouds roam free and you" Kendra said. "Are the wise old man"

"Ah indeed this quest was intact misleading. You my dear are the only one to past the test. Three total people have come searching for my flower I give them all the same quest. One brought me nothing and could not finish my other challenges. One brought me fog the last one quit." The goat boy said. "And you have proven worthy of the flower."

"Thank you" Kendra said.

"No before you go I must tell you some things. The item can only be used if a dragon, a demon, and a creature of light come together to use this. You already have all of those things but half" the goat boy looked suspicious" the item can only be used once in any form. If you tried to grow the flower it would wither away and die. If you used the sword once it would all vanish. If you used the stick it would also vanish."

"Thank you" Kendra said respectfully.

"Now I present you with my most precious flower"

He handed her a black flower with pink and brown stripes running through it in every which way. It had a sparkle and sheen to it.

"Now off with you I have some catching up to do now that I have past on the flower." He walked off and just faded into nothingness.

Kendra stood up from her kneeling position and walked to the others. " I have it" she called out.

"Let's go get that flower" Seth said.

"No I have the flower"

"What?"

"Everyone come here"

Everyone gathers around Her and she told them how she realized what the old man in the story said. It reminded her of the goat boy.

"So he's gone now?" Seth asked.

"It can only be used once?" Gavin asked.

"Yes and yes" Kendra replied.

"I think we have got some society going down." Seth said.


	11. Chapter 11 traitors and epilogue

Chapter 11 traitors

I don't own fablehaven

In the plane they went again. Everyone needed rest again so they took a nap as they went home.

Seth awoke to being in a strange room with everyone else. Someone was standing in the corner but he couldn't see him clearly. They had all been changed into new clothes and none of their possessions were on them. They had lost the conjuring stick! Or the sun shadow scale flower whatever you wanted to call it.

The room they were in had cream colored wall and it was bare besides that. The room was fairly spacious too.

The man in the corner walked out. He was tall and had broad shoulders. He resembled Gavin in a way.

"Dad?" Gavin asked.

"Hmm I thought you would have died by now" dr Rose said.

"But How Navarog are you" Kendra said.

"Ah and now my favorite part the evil monologue. So while I was foolishly training dragons Navarog came and tried to eat me. However something went wrong and his power tripled and two thirds went into to me. He presumed me dead but I recovered. I was already part of a secret organization called the midnight star"

"Why that?" Seth asked.

"Well you see the Evening Star ushers in the night but," he paused to look around at everyone. "The midnight star is the night. Now as I was saying because of my new found powers I made my way to the top. I killed the leader and became it myself. You are currently in our head quarters and there is absolutely no way out" dr rose said smugly.

"Why why did you do this?" Gavin asked.

"Ah because my boy evil lives power" he responded.

"How did your mind control Warren?" Seth asked.

"h yes that. While in my dragon studies I came across a certain cave it had a two very interesting books. One showed you a recipe you needed most and the other was a book on mind control. Now I was being a clutz and I accident tore a page"

Kendra went pale those were the books they had.

"Ah you recognize this? Well so I mixed the potion and hid them in major cities. I put them where anyone could see them. I put them in the traffic lights. So naturally we could let a person go through there say not remembering the bright flash of light. However this way didn't work for some. You can't get as much information that way. One of our cadets did an absolutely horrible job with you Warren."

"So now i can ask you to join us you do seem to be pretty good at these kind or things or we'll have to kill you."

"you used Aaron to take us here didn't you?" Seth said.

"We would never join you!" Kendra said. Her anger was building up how she wished she had the conjure stick. That would solve all their problems.

Suddenly the sword was in her hands Seth and Gavin stood up ran to dr Rose and they destroyed him right there.

There was a giant flash of light and everyone went back to We're they lived.

Epilogue

Because they had used the sword and they were all only half it backfired and everyone forgot everything and there was no more mind control no more midnight star all of it was done and forgotten. The only person that wasn't affected by this was someone not as powerful as the 5 monarchs or legendary but it was a certain sun shadow scale flower keeper that wore the suspicious look on his face.

* * *

*thank you so much for reading! I started the story when, as I was driving in the car one day my Mom stopped at a traffic light and I thought to myself what if someone could be controlled by traffic lights? So I developed it thanks to some shower thought process (it's We're I get most of my ideas it's something about having water fall on your head I guess). So I added Gavin because I thought what if there was a weapon that would destroy the midnight star? I remember in the books were it said dragons are generally not good or evil. So I'm like you got good, in between, and evil. It's perfect. I needed actually Gavin to come in or it wouldn't work because Kendra and Seth or only half their things. So I needed another half person and there just happened to be a Gavin Rose. I know I got a lot of things wrong but just look past those. Now again if you reached the end of this long boring afterword thank you. You know how to properly read a story.


End file.
